


What about us? (TRADUCCIÓN)

by gottalovev, yukoyaoista



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, Jealous Steve Rogers, Love Confessions, M/M, No Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, No Spoilers, Pining Steve Rogers, Possessive Behavior, Tony & Peter flirting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: No malentiendan a Steve: él estaba agradecido de que Star-Lord y su grupo se les hayan unido paraa pelear contra Thanos.El descarado coqueteo a Tony, sin embargo, no le gustaba para nada.⍟ ❂ ⍟ ❂ ⍟ ❂ ⍟ ❂Cuando Peter Quill vea por primera vez a Tony luego de la batalla contra Thanos, no está dispuesto a quitarle los ojos de encima de a ese hermoso hombre. Steve, sin embargo, se dará cuenta que sólo tiene una oportunidad más para hacerle saber a Tony que 'Quill no es la única opción''Entonces, cuando dices que Quill no es la única opción que tengo ¿Lo que en quieres decir es que tú, Steve Rogers, eres una opción?' preguntó Tony comenzando a acercársele.





	What about us? (TRADUCCIÓN)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gottalovev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/gifts).



> DE YUKO  
> Traducción oficial del fic What about us? us by gottalovev. (https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784699?view_adult=true#main)  
> Muchas gracias por darme el permiso para traducir tan maravilloso fic. Tu fic me robó el corazón por lo que no pude evitar el traducirlo para las fans del Stony. En especial para el grupo ⍟ Multiuniverse Stony ❂ (Un regalo para el fic-time) ¡Son un amor!
> 
> ORIGINALES:  
> Este fic no toma en cuenta ninguno de los Spoilers de Infinity War. Toma lugar en un futuro donde los Avengers están reunidos de nuevo. Aún cuando se menciona cómo esto ocurrió siguiendo CA:CW  
> Mi eterna gratitud para Jaydblu, quien corrigió la historia para mí!  
> Puedo ser encontrada en Tumblr, preguntas y más son bienvenidas!  
> Muchas gracias por leer, espero lo disfruten :)  
> <3

#  **What about us? -¿Qué hay de nosotros?-**

 

La pieza de cemento en la que Steve se encontraba no era el lugar más cómodo para descansar, pero al menos estaba bajo sombra. La lucha contra el numeroso ejercito de Thanos duró días y él estaba exhausto. Con los ojos entrecerrados  observó a  su ‘aliado durante la lucha’ aterrizar su nave y bajar su escotilla. El escudo de Steve se encontraba a su alcance para ser usado de ser necesario.

La desconocida nave naranja y azul había atravesado las líneas enemigas en medio de la batalla disparando contra las naves de Thanos. Los comunicadores de los Avengers -y probablemente los de todos los demás- había sido interrumpidos con un mensaje frenético. El recién llegado decía llamarse Star-Lord y venir en paz, y que no le disparen, por favor. Por supuesto nadie había confiado demasiado en él, especialmente no el Ejército, pero estaban siendo tan patéticamente atacados que la pequeña nave era como una señal divina.

A través de todo el resto de la pelea, Star-Lord y su copiloto, o quien fuera que se estuviera encargando de disparar, habían sido unos genios en el aire que hacían las cosas a su manera, pero al menos seguían órdenes.

El hombre que había salido de la nave no era lo que Steve había esperado. Joven, seguramente no debería pasar los 35 años si su metabolismo era igual que el de los humanos. El hombre era alto, fornido, y muy atractivo también. Vestido de cuero rojo oscuro, y obviamente le gustaba ser el centro de atención de los Avengers en ese momento. Natasha, Clint, Rodhes y él mismo aún no se había quitado sus máscaras.

“Aww” dijo Star-Lord cuando sus pies tocaron tierra “Me pregunto si debería besar el asfalto o algo así.”

Tragándose un gemido de dolor mientras se levantaba y colocaba su escudo tras su espalda, Steve caminó hacia donde estaba el chico ofreciéndole su mano.

“Gracias por la ayuda, Star-Lord.”

Esto lo hizo sonreír ladino “Un placer.”

ÉL se distrajo cuando Tony aterrizó al su lado aún en su traje de Iron Man. Tony comenzando a hablar en su oído “No era ni de cerca lo que esperaba. ¿Crees que realmente esté de nuestro lado?

No era como si Steve pudiera responderle en voz alta, sólo se encogió de hombros ligeramente para hacerle saber que le había escuchado.

“Genial, por cierto.” habló Star-Lord señalando a las armaduras y luego a Steve “Y el traje también, muy inspirador.”

Steve nunca superó la ligera vergüenza de vestirse como un símbolo nacional, por lo que pudo sentir sus mejillas arder. Suficientemente duro era tratar de explicar al resto del mundo lo que se supone que simboliza el uniforme, y era más raro aún el hacerlo para personas de otros planetas.

“Es una larga historia” dijo Steve “Simboliza mucho para las personas.”

No se perdió la pequeña risa de diversión de Tony que resonó a través de su comunicador. Aunque sea el único que lo crea, Steve sabe que bajo el ahora cansado exterior, Tony tenía una admiración creciente por el Capitán América.

“Si, si, lo sé” habló Star-Lord asintiendo “Mi abuelo amaba los comics.”

Natasha, quien se encontraba parada junto a Steve ladeó su cabeza “¿Comics del Capitán América?”

Para ese momento Star-Lord mostraba una sonrisa radiante “¡Sí! Incluso tuve un escudo cuando tenía cinco, aunque nunca como el tuyo. Hombre, mirarte lanzar el escudo es algo genial.”

“¿Eres de aquí, de la Tierra?” preguntó Steve. Era lo único que tenía sentido para lo que estaba diciendo.

“Originalmente, si” habló Star-Lord con un asentimiento “Yo fui… digamos…” él hizo una mueca “adoptado a la fuerza cuando tenía ocho. Yeah. Vamos a decirlo así.”

“Nombre y última dirección conocida” preguntó Ironman. Luego, a través del comunicador de Steve añadió “No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando ¿Adoptado a la fuerza? Él quiere decir que fue raptado por aliens, supongo. Cristo.”

"Peter Jason Quill, St-Charles, Missouri.”

"Huh," dijo Iron man un segundo después “Déjame ver. En 1998, un chico llamado Peter Quill huyó luego de la muerte de su madre, Meredith Quill. No hay información de si fue encontrado o no.”

“Si, no. Yondu nunca regresó lo suficientemente cerca de la Tierra como para enviar un mensaje.” La pausa que le siguió fue larga, y Peter hizo una mueca de dolor, que casi lucía como culpa. “Yo traté, pero. Me pregunto si…”

“Greg Quill aún está vivo” dijo Tony amablemente, considerando su anterior tono.

“¡Hey Quill! ¿Puedes seguir el libreto? Estoy harto de estar encerrado en tu maldita nave.”

Era la misma voz que se había escuchado en los transmisores temprano. Instintivamente, Steve desenganchó su escudo, listo para lanzarlo. Ambos, Tony y Rodhes alzaron sus propulsores y Quill hizo una mueca.

“Oh, cierto. Ok, entonces, yo soy humano pero mis amigos no. Les juro que vinimos a ayudar, por favor no disparen a mi equipo.”

“Eso es justo” Steve dijo haciendo ademanes a todos para que se calmen. Como muestra de su confianza él guardó el escudo de nuevo.

“Ok chicos, vengan” dijo Peter

La primera del grupo de Quill en aparecer es una delgada mujer con piel verde, quien parecía inexorable y desconfiada, seguida por una segunda mujer de piel azul quien arrugaba aún más sus cejas, parte androide o algo perecido. A su lado un voluminoso hombre de piel verde-roja grisácea cubierta por intrincados tatuajes, quien no lucía más amigable; y un hombre de mediana edad en un atuendo de cuero rojo de un estilo casi punk. De hecho, parecía ser que todos ellos usaban un uniforme en un tipo de rojo, lo que les hacía lucir bien. Pero los dos individuos que hicieron que ellos ampliaran grandemente sus ojos fueron un árbol andante y un y un mapache vestido que caminaba a su lado.

“Ya era hora” Steve trataba de no abrir demasiado su boca.

“Debes estar jodiendome.” Tony y Rodhy dijeron en sincronía a través del comunicador.

"Gamora, Nebula, Drax, Kraglin, Groot y Rocket," enumeró Peter “Chicos, éste es el Capitán América y sus amigos”

"Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow y War Machine," dijo esta vez Steve

“¿Cómo terminaron en mitad de esta pelea, Quill?” preguntó Clint “No que no estemos agradecidos por su ayuda, pero debes admitir que apareciste en el momento justo.”

Peter asintió “Habíamos estado buscando atrapar a Thanos por un largo tiempo.  Cuando casi lo logramos, él estaba tratando de atacar la Tierra, entonces tuvimos que hacer algo.”

“¿Es esta tu nave?” preguntó Tony

“Si” respondió orgullosamente Quill “Esta es mi chica”

“¿Puedo mirar?”

Por supuesto Tony estaba curioso a cerca de la nave.

“Estoy seguro de que son geniales, defendiendo la tierra y todo, pero nos acabamos de conocer” dijo Quill

“Yeah” dijo Rocket “¿Por qué dejaríamos que el brillante robot entrara?”

Tony inmediatamente abrió su traje y salió “¿Qué acerca de mí?”

Steve inmediatamente odió la idea, fuera del traje Tony estaba mucho más vulnerable.

“Oh, lindo” dijo Quill. Él obviamente se refería a la armadura, aunque también había cierta mirada maliciosa puesta en Tony que a Steve no le gustó ni un poco “La Fuerza Aérea claramente ha mejorado desde que me fui.”

Tony inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía “¡Dios, no! Yo no soy de la Fuerza Aérea.”

“Entonces ven aquí, por favor.” Dijo Peter haciendo un ademan hacia la nave.

Tony sonrió ladino mientras que Steve se acercó. No dejaría a Tony ir a una nave espacial solo.

“Por otra parte, _yo_ soy de la Fuerza Aérea.”  Dijo Rhodey moviendo el arma que se encontraba en su hombro hacia la nave “No es gracioso.”

“Tus amigos están a salvo conmigo” habló Quill.

“Nat, mantén un ojo aquí” ordenó Steve.

“Yo soy Groot” habló el árbol y Tony lo rodeó mientras el mapache comenzaba a reír.

“¡Lo entendiste bien!”

Steve no tenía idea a cerca de lo que estaban hablando lo cual era aún más inquietante.

“Entonces, hum ¿De dónde vienen, chicos?” oyó Steve a Clint preguntar al mapache “¿Cómo es todo allá?”

Él debía confiar en que todos los demás se comportarían mientras él, Tony y Quill estaban en la nave. Aún más cuando todos están cansados por la batalla, aunque la hayan ganado después de todo. Debía estar todo bien. Además, Rodhes y Nat serían capaces de manejar la situación si algo pasara. Sólo quedaba seguir a Tony y Quill por la rampa que llevaría dentro de la nave si no quería quedarse atrás.

“Esa armadura es realmente genial.” Le dijo Quill a Tony.

“Yo también lo creo” respondió Tony.

“¿Cómo conseguiste el papel?”

Tony frunció el entrecejo “¿Qué papel? ¿Ser un  Avengers? Estoy muy seguro que estaba algo iluminado cuando el Dios de las Mentiras y su hermano aparecieron y Fury se encontró con una falta de armamento."

“¿Dioses? Preguntó arrugando el entrecejo.

“Loki y Thor” dijo Steve “De Asgard. Realmente viejos, eran adorados como dioses por las primeras tribus escandinavas. Podríamos haber usado la ayuda de Thor hoy.”

“Si él hubiera sabido que Thanos terminaría aquí, habría venido, Cap. Tienes sentido el que los hayas enviado a él y a Bruce a mantener el frente Europeo. Estoy seguro de que logrará volar para la última batalla la próxima vez. De hecho, apuesto a que está molesto de haberse perdido el último enfrentamiento.” Dijo Tony. Él estaba hablando de forma normal pero Steve se dio cuenta que no estaba enfocado en la conversación sino que por el contrario miraba todo alrededor de él con interés.

“Es genial que te hayan reclutado para los Avengers. Amo el nombre por cierto.” Dijo Quill logrando colocarse entre Tony y Steve. Fue deliberado, como si tratara de obtener la atención de Tony “Pero esa cosa de volar la armadura ¿Cómo es que tú lo logras si no perteneces a la Fuerza Aérea cómo tu amigo?”

Toný rió de nuevo, visiblemente entretenido y Steve se percató del hecho de que a él parecía gustarle el hecho de que Quill no sabía de quién estaban hablando y toda la historia y sucesos que venían con ello.

“Vuelo el traje porque yo lo hice.” dijo Tony con una engreída media sonrisa.

Las cejas de Quill se alzaron completamente “¿Tú?”

“Yo” respondió Tony guiñándole “También hice el otro traje. Unos años atrás Rhodey tomó uno para llevarlo al Presidente*, por lo que se podría decir que fue un préstamo a la Fuerza Aérea. Pero en realidad fue porque Jim es mi mejor amigo”

Quill dirigió su mirada hacia Steve pidiéndole silenciosamente una confirmación a lo dicho por Tony.

“Él hizo los trajes” confirmó Steve lo cual ganó que Quill silbara apreciativamente.

“Increíble. Ven, déjame abrirte la puerta” pronunció Quill abriéndola y no retrocedió lo que significaba que Tony tenía que pasar entre aquel corto espacio y eso a su vez, que por un momento tendría la vista del roce del pecho de Quil junto al de Tony.

Era un movimiento obvio, uno que Tony respondió alzando su mirada hacia Quill a través de sus pestañas y una provocativa sonrisa en el rostro.

Tony estaba correspondiendo al flirteo lo que hizo que el estómago de Steve se revolviera. Tony nunca había flirteado con él de esa manera, desvergonzadamente y visiblemente interesado. Claro que entre ellos había habido provocativas y amigables bromas, pero nunca miradas sexys como esa que Steve haya notado. Había notado que Tony se las dedicaba a otros hombres, pero no específicamente a él.

“En vista de que no hay mundos conocidos a menos de 4.2 años luz de aquí por lo que sé, tengo que suponer que esta nave vuela muy rápido.”

“Sí, mayormente a través de agujeros de gusano.”

“¿Y puedes abrirlos cada vez que tú lo quieres?” La cabina tenía un equipo básico de vuelo según lo que Steve podía observar y él sabía que Tony moría por revisar cada detalle, de preferencia extrayéndolas y luego volviéndolas a ensamblar.

“Sí, aunque mayormente la computadora es la que se encarga de eso para ser honesto.” Comentó Peter notando perfectamente la fascinación de Tony “¿Te gustaría ver el motor?”

Y, bingo, Tony le sonrió con alegría “Demonios ¡claro que sí!”

“Después de ti.” exclamó Peter mostrándole el camino de salida de la cabina.

Steve casi podía decir que Tony estaba a punto de saltar, de la misma manera en la que podía notar que Quill estaba observando su trasero. No es como si Steve pudiera culparlo, era un fantástico trasero, especialmente cuando estaba enfundado por aquel traje negro que portaba bajo su armadura que le favorecía. Steve había tomado su tiempo para admirarlo, aunque nunca se había atrevido a dar a notar su interés (lo que podría ser parte del problema). El nuevo chico había estado con ellos menos de un día y parecía bastante dispuesto a intentar conquistarlo. ¿Y Tony? Bueno, él no lucía reticente a ello.

“Entonces, Quill ¿Te quedarás un tiempo aquí?” preguntó Tony.

“Peter, por favor. Y ¿siempre estás vestido de Iron man o-? ”

Aquello hizo que Tony sonriera de nuevo “Yo soy Tony” La falta en la mención del apellido lo hizo evidente. Tony estaba disfrutando realmente el casi-anonimato. Él lo señalo “Él es Steve Rogers.”

Peter se giró hacia él alzando sus cejas “Realmente eres fanático. El mismo nombre que el original”

“Eso es porque él es el original” dijo Tony sonriendo ampliamente “El capitán perdido hace mucho tiempo, descongelado luego de 70 años en el Ártico. Él elegido y él único-”

“¡No te atrevas Tony!” advirtió Steve.

“¡-Capipaleta!”finalizó Tony de todas formas, el rostro lleno de júbilo.

“¿Alguna vez dejarás este juego de palabras? ¿Algún día?” preguntó Steve suspirando.

Él removió su máscara, guardándola en su bolsillo trasero ya que ya no era necesaria de todas formas y comenzaba a hacer algo de calor en la nave. Los ojos de Peter, por otra parte, se abrieron grandemente.

“¡Oh mierda, eres tú!” dijo Peter con impresión.

“Igual de apuesto que los posters promocionales, lo sé” dijo Tony negando con su cabeza como si fuera algo malo. Él se giró para comprobar el motor mientras sus dedos trazaban los tubos y otras partes “Aunque ellos nunca nos advirtieron que casco el sería tan lindo. Algo totalmente injusto para nosotros los débiles humanos.”

Bueno, aquello había sido lindo, y era obvio que había sido un cumplido por lo que Steve no pudo evitar esbozar una satisfecha sonrisa. Se distrajo cuando Tony se inclinó para revisar algo.

“Parece ser que él conoce muy bien los motores” dijo Peter quien ahora se encontraba al lado de Steve, admirando la vista también.

“Si, así es. Dale un par de días y no sólo arreglará tu nave sino que además la mejorará.” concedió Steve. Aunque no añadió el ‘es mejor que te vayas rápido de aquí’. Este episodio de celos se estaba saliendo de control.

“Oh, bueno. Puedo vivir con eso. Él puede juguetear con mi nave cuando quiera, si sabes de a lo que me refiero.” Añadió Peter con travesura.

Steve apretó su mandíbula refrenándose apenas de hacer algo estúpido. Como mentir diciéndole que Tony ya tenía dueño.

“Entonces, Peter, no has respondido aún.” dijo Tony volviendo a la pregunta inicial. Él tenía algo de grasa en su mejilla y de alguna manera, y siendo completamente sinceros, esto lo hacía lucir aún más apuesto. “¿Te quedarás un tiempo?”

“No lo sé” respondió Peter “No eh pensado en eso aún, pero realmente me gustaría ver a mi abuelo. Pero también está mi equipo y no creo que Missouri esté listo para eso.”

“Ustedes podrían venir a quedarse en la Torre un tiempo” dijo Tony, porque por supuesto ofrecer hospedar alienígenas extraños de los que ellos no conocían absolutamente nada es algo común en él.

“¿La Torre?” dijo animadamente Peter

“Si, mi lugar, Manhattan. Ahí solían estar mis oficinas también, pero mantuve los últimos dos pisos. Suficiente espacio y tú incluso podrías estacionar a este bebé en el techo” ofreció Tony haciéndolo sonar como una inocente invitación mientras Peter le miraba descaradamente “Ya sabes, salir un poco, ponerse al día en lo que te has perdido en los últimos casi 30 años. Las nuevas películas de Star Wars son bastante decentes, por cierto.”

“Tony, eso es lindo, pero no puedes-” comenzó a objetar Steve observando como todo se salía de control rápidamente mientras el rostro de Peter parecía iluminarse. Él iba a aceptar y ellos comenzarían a dormir a dormir juntos, y Steve herviría en celos y en una irritante miseria.

Tony rebatió rápidamente frunciendo el entrecejo “¿Por qué no?”

“Hay un protocolo de seguridad que-” él comenzó solo para ser interrumpido de nuevo.

“Estoy seguro que podemos convencer a las autoridades de que la Torre es suficientemente segura para tenerlos un tiempo” argumentó Tony.

“¿En la mitad de Nueva York?” rebatió Steve “Es verdad que cada persona está sumergida en sus propios asuntos pero estoy muy seguro de que ninguno está listo para un mapache y un árbol que hablan, Tony”

Tony cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho alzando su barbilla mostrándose desafiante. Se estaba molestando “Ok, la base entonces”

Mierda, ese sería lugar ideal, pero Steve sólo negó con su cabeza “Nosotros no podemos tomar esa decisión-”

Inmediatamente Tony se puso a la defensiva como un molesto puercoespín “¡Oh, ahora los Avengers tienen que seguir ordenes de las autoridades!”

Mierda, la situación se le estaba saliendo rápidamente de control. Peter fue suficientemente como para apartarse del ‘campo de batalla’, caminando de espaldas hacia la puerta con las manos alzadas.

“Ey, les dejaré discutir esto. Es mejor si voy a revisar a mi grupo y asegurarme de que no hay algún problema”

Tony se encontraba tan molesto que simplemente movió sus manos en una señal de ‘vamos, fuera’ mientras Peter salía y cerraba la puerta de la sala de máquinas tras él.

“Nosotros no los conocemos” dijo Steve “No puedes simplemente organizar pijamadas con extraños que-”

Desafortunadamente, aquello había sido demasiado obvio tanto que Tony le miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

“¿Es eso lo que te tiene preocupado? Sí, me gusta el tipo y él luce interesado también y me gustaría follar en un futuro cercano. Ha pasado un tiempo ¿sabes? ¿Quién eres tú para impedirlo? ¿Es de alguna forma todo esto tu asunto?”

Obviamente Tony apuntó directamente al meollo del asunto. Steve tenía dos opciones, callarse y mirar cómo todo sucedía desde el exterior o él se arriesgaba y y averiguaba a qué los llevaba esto. Do todas formas ya estaba cansado de actuar como un cobarde.”

“No, no es mi problema” admitió Steve “Pero Quill no es la única opción que tienes.”

Tony giró sus ojos “Lo sé. Pero lo creas o no, ligar con alguien de quien no sabes si sólo quiere unos cinco minutos de fama o mi dinero termina siendo una apuesta a ciegas. Peter no tiene idea de quién soy y aun así le gusto”

Aquello hizo que el estómago de Steve se revolviera, porque era verdad. Él no había intentado ir a citas demasiado, pero enfrentaba problemas similares. Aún como Steve Rogers él era mucho menos fácil de reconocer que Tony Stark. Además, salir con él era una forma fácil de terminar envuelto en chismes, lo que es inexplicablemente el objetivo de muchas personas. Tal vez Peter Quill era lo que Tony necesitaba después de todo. Steve suspiró y bajó su mirada, tratando de esconder cuanto esto le hería.

“Le gustas, realmente le gustas”

“¿Por qué la cara larga, entonces? Sólo es un poco de diversión. Espero que buen sexo, también. ¡No saltaré a su nave y dejaré la Tierra para siempre!”

Dios, no. Eso sería terrible y ahora Steve se debía preocupar por eso también. Tony y Peter volviéndose buenos amigos, enamorándose. Peter podía ofrecerle a Tony las estrellas, literalmente. Steve estaba realmente en problemas, tenía que confesarse. De todas formas, no parecía que Tony pensaba descansar hasta llegar a la raíz del asunto.

“Es sólo que también me gustas” dijo finalmente Steve mirando a Tony quien parpadeaba lentamente, completamente conmocionado. “Estoy siento un idiota celoso. Lo siento, espero que tú-” Él ni siquiera fue capaz de decir que esperaba que se divirtieran, su estómago casi revelándose ante la idea “No interferiré.”

Steve hizo una mueca, totalmente mortificado. Él dijo lo que tenía que haber dicho y ahora él se alejaría y no aparecería de nuevo mientras Peter estuviera cerca, era lo mejor para todos. Claramente sería vergonzoso estar cerca de Tony por un tiempo, pero estarían bien en el campo,- en una pelea- y eso era lo importante.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ve más despacio” dijo Tony antes de que Steve lograra escapar.

Él se giró renuente. Él sabe que está sonrojado por lo que odia el momento inmensamente. Él no necesita ser rechazado gentilmente y está seguro que Tony ‘está halagado, pero que no le puede ver de esa manera’. Los ojos de Tony aún están abiertos grandemente, visiblemente sorprendido por su confesión.

“¿Celoso? ¡¿Tú?!”

“Si” admitió Steve porque realmente lo pudo decir. Se preguntó porqué lucía tan sorprendido si después de todo él era sólo un humano. “Claramente*, odio su valentía y su reluciente nave espacial.”

“¿Porque te gusto?” Parecía que Tony aún no podía procesarlo completamente.

“Si, Tony. Porque me gustas. Mucho. Desde hace algún tiempo.”

Tony sacudió su cabeza “No. No. Mierda, debiste haberte golpeado la cabeza y ni siquiera lo notamos.”

Aquello hizo que Steve emitiera una pequeña risa a pesar de lo dolorosa que era la conversación.

“No tengo una contusión, idiota. Estoy locamente enamorado de ti. Sam lo sabe. Nat lo sabe. Probablemente Clint también. Bucky jura que te invitará a salir si yo no lo hago pronto porque él está cansado de mis quejas. Así que sí, me gustas.”

Wow, él estaba tomando impulso en esta confesión. Se hacía más fácil con cada palabra que decía, especialmente desde que Tony había comenzado a acercársele, analizándolo en una búsqueda de hallar cuán sincero estaba siendo, como si esperara a que Steve dijese de improviso que simplemente esto era una gran broma.

“Entonces, cuando dices que Quill no es la única opción que tengo ¿Lo que en quieres decir es que tú, Steve Rogers, eres una opción?” preguntó Tony.

“Sí. Sólo sexo si es la única cosa que tú quieres.” Era doloroso de admitir, pero Steve estaba desesperado por cualquier cosa “Más que sexo si tengo suerte. Entonces, sí. Yo, Steve Rogers, soy una opción”

Las cejas de Tony se alzaron hasta el tope.

“Eso es nueva información para mí” dijo.

“Ya lo has aclarado.” Dijo Steve. Francamente, él estaba seguro que Tony ya había captado la idea, pero fue lo suficientemente amable como para no entorpecer la situación en vista de su atracción.

“¿Y realmente piensas que dándome la opción A, Steve Rogers, y la opción B, un tipo que se hace llamar a sí mismo Star-Lord, escogería la B?”

Eso sonó terriblemente como si Tony estuviera diciendo que no escogería a un tipo que se hace llamar Star-Lord. Y aquello le trajo esperanza, junto con otra mezcla de emociones, lo cual le resultaba embriagador.

“¿Quién sabe?" Dijo Steve tratando de bromear.

“Y tú me llamas idiota” dijo Tony comenzando a sonreír. Él se acercó a Steve, tocó su pecho y el contacto se sintió como un ejército de mariposas. “Si buera sabido que eras una opción, te hubiera pedido salir hace muchos años atrás”

Steve gentilmente tomó la mano de Tony y la alzó hasta sus labios besando sus nudillos. Ese simple gesto sintiéndose como todo, especialmente cuando la mirada de Tony se suavizó.

“Bueno, ahora realmente lo sabes” Steve no puedo creer que lo haya dicho finalmente y que no haya acabado en una desgracia.

Por el contrario, desde que Tony eliminó el espacio entre ellos, hasta que sus pechos estuvieron juntos. Abrió su mano deslizándola sobre la mejilla de Steve bajándola hasta que tomó su cuello y gentilmente le hizo inclinarse.

“Ven aquí” murmuró.

El primer beso fue suave, tentativo, pero también perfecto. Más confiado, Steve envolvió uno de sus brazos en la cintura de Tony, su otra mano acunando la parte posterior de la cabeza del menor para mantenerlo justo donde él quería. La emoción que disparó a través de él cuando Tony gimió removiéndose entre sus brazos fue indescriptible. El beso rápidamente subió de tono mientras que con el pasar de los segundos se volvían más profundos, más húmedos y más intensos. Aquello trajo una mezcla de emociones que pasó desde un profundo y puro gozo hasta el deseo de nunca detenerse porque Steve estaba absolutamente seguro que ya se había vuelto adicto.

“Mierda, Steve” dijo Tony separándose brevemente para respirar, sólo para luego volver a besarle más intensamente aún “Esto será tan bueno.” 

Probablemente sólo se estaban besando, pero Steve estaba completamente de acuerdo. Él ya se encontraba tan duro como una roca sólo con eso, sólo probando aquella ingeniosa boca y con la sensación que le provocaba Tony contra él; ellos encajaban perfectamente como piezas de rompecabezas.

“Si” jadeó “Es bueno que te quiera.”

“Me tienes, Gran Chico” dijo Tony mordiendo el cuello de Steve haciéndolo estremecerse “Si es que me quieres”

Steve acunó una de las mejillas de Tony logrando que sus ojos se encontraran.

“Quiero esto, quiero hacerlo” le dijo mirándole a los ojos. “Tú y yo.”

La sonrisa de Tony era tan afectuosa y tan malditamente tierna “Casi haces que un tipo crea en un felices para siempre.”

“¿Por qué no?” preguntó Steve “Es cierto que no siempre será fácil, pero lo valdrá. Tú lo vales.”

Tony emitió un suspiro que se oyó como una ligera risa, mitad sorprendido ante las palabras y mitad incrédulo. Steve sabía que Tony llevaba una vida de llena de inseguridades, pero estaba preparado para luchar contra ello, todos los días, hasta que Tony finalmente le creyera. Steve le besó nuevamente, vertiendo todos sus sentimientos mientras lo hacía, y él se regocijó cuando Tony nuevamente se derritió en sus brazos. Gran manera de sacárselo de su cabeza.

Ellos deberían salir de ahí, lidear con Quill y su grupo y enfrentar las consecuencias que la batalla había dejado pero Steve no podía dejarlo.

Él había deseado esto, a Tony, por tanto tiempo que era demasiado pedir el detener lo que estaba ocurriendo por interminables reuniones y trabajo antes de que ellos tuvieran otro momento para ellos. Tony visiblemente también pensaba lo mismo pues sus manos ya estaban moviéndose sobre sus hombros y espalda donde ya intentaba colarse bajo el escudo, luego en sus pectorales y sus costados, como si no pudiera detenerse en algún lugar pues había mucho que explorar. Él logró darle vuelta y hacer que Tony camina de espaldas hasta que lo tuvo atrapado contra la puerta. Cuando Tony soltó un sonido como si quiera preguntar, Steve deslió una de sus piernas entre las suyas dándole así algo contra qué molerse, acción que fue recompensada con el más precioso gemido.

“¡Dios!” maldijo Tony “¿Ahora?”

“Por favor” dijo desesperadamente justo cómo se sentía.

“Mierda, sí, déjame-” balbuceó Tony, sus manos ahora sobre el cinturón de Steve tratando de desabrochar el francamente impráctico número de hebillas. Le hubiera gusta tener la mano de Tony sobre él pero aquello no era el objetivo inmediato.

“En un minuto” le dijo Steve, besándolo de nuevo.

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?” el reproche en la voz de Tony la cual se asemejaba a la de un niño cuando le niegan un juguetel le hizo reír entre dientes “Tú dijiste ahora” añadió Tony acunando injustamente su duro miembro sobre del uniforme apretándolo con la palma de su mano. Steve jadeó sintiendo una corriente de placer golpearlo mientras la sonrisa de Tony se volvía maliciosa.

“Vamos Steve, ayúdame con esto.”

“Pronto” prometió Steve “primero esto” añadió mientras se arrodillaba.

“Oh.” Tony le miraba con grandes ojos, las pupilas completamente dilatadas “Estoy listo para aceptar las condiciones.”

Steve acarició los muslos de Tony apoyándose en ellos, observando el obsceno contorno de su erección moldeada por la ajustada tela.

“Me disculpo anticipadamente por lo rápido que esto terminará” dijo Tony envolviendo sus dedos gentilmente en el cabello de Steve.

“Está bien” dijo Steve sin perder más tiempo bajando los pantalones que formaban parte del traje de Tony, sin sorprenderse -pero excitándose- ante el hecho de que no llevara ropa interior.

El miembro de Tony estaba lleno y enrojecido, reluciendo con el pre-cum, y por primera vez él observó a un hombre completamente lampiño fuera de los videos porno. Estaba encontraba sorpresivamente excitado por lo que Steve no se resistió al impuso de besar la piel desnuda en la base del miembro de Tony, para luego lamer una parte de sus testículos. Él olía maravilloso, con un toque de almizcle y como el sexo.

“Dios, eres maravilloso.” Pronunció Tony, sus dedos apenas tocando la barbilla de Steve.

Ninguno estaba seguro cuanto tiempo tendrían antes de que alguien llegara a buscarlos. Steve tendría que esperar para tomar realmente a Tony, lentamente, pero justo ahora eso no era lo importante. Esto no quería decir que él no pudiera hacerlo bien, o al menos tan bueno como él sabía hacerlo. Él cerró una mano sobre el miembro de Tony y lo acerco a su boca, chupando duro y apretando en la punta.

“Woah.” Articuló Tony, su mano aferrándose al cabello de Steve. Él toque de dolor que esto le causó le hizo gemir sobre el pene de Tony.

Tomó todo lo que pudo en su boca, cubriendo el resto con su mano, bombeando al mismo tiempo que balanceaba su cabeza. Mientras que Tony movía sus caderas lentamente, intentando no hundirse en la boca de Steve. Tony no mentía cuando dijo que no duraría. Cuando Steve acercó dos dedos cerca de su agujero, pudo sentir cómo los testículos de Tony se apretaban.

“Mierda, sí” maldijo Tony “Dios, tan jodidamente bueno. Estoy tan  cerca, tan cerca-”

Tony trató de apartarse, probablemente en un intento por no venirse en su boca pero Steve no lo permitió. Él redobló sus esfuerzos, yendo más profundo, y Tony se vino en su boca con un gemido prolongado. Probablemente siendo el más sexy sonido que Steve haya escuchado, aumentando así su propio deseo. Se mantuvo chupando el pene de Tony pero sus manos volaron a su cinturón. Necesitaba liberar su propia erección desde hace un tiempo. Era bueno que él estuviera tan acostumbrado a las hebillas, botones y cremalleras lo que le ayudó a librarse rápidamente de ellas para luego colar una mano dentro de sus pantalones cerrando su puño sobre su polla. Dios, estaba tan sensible, tanto que no recordaba haber estado tan duro y desesperado alguna vez.

“Hey, no, no. Ven aquí.” Dijo Tony halándolo de uno de sus brazos antes de que Steve pudiera terminar.

Finalmente dejó ir el ahora un poco más laxo pene de Tony, Steve sacudió su cabeza alzando su mirada a él. Dios, él era impresionante: las mejillas carmín y el cabello revuelto en todas las direcciones y su labio inferior algo hinchado y enrojecido. Tony pensó que probablemente habría sido el resultado de haberlo mordisqueado los últimos minutos, era hermoso.

“Está bien.” Pronunció Steve con una voz áspera “Estoy a punto de-”

“Lo sé” dijo Tony “Sólo dame un segundo, ven, levántate.”

Tony todavía le halaba por lo que Steve finalmente se rindió, poniéndose en pie. Steve tuvo que dejar su miembro, lo cual era un tragedia, estaba tan cerca.

“Eso es, bien.” Canturreó Tony girándolos y colocando a Steve contra la puerta.

El escudo resonó ruidosamente contra el metal y por un segundo Steve se preocupó de que aquello atrajera la atención de alguien yéndolos a ver.

 “Quiero hacerte venir” añadió Tony con una caliente mirada y una determinada expresión.

Casi lo logra.

“No te tomará mucho” jadeó Steve.

En lugar de tomar su polla, Tony atrajo el rostro de Steve en un fogoso beso.

“Estuviste tan bien” elogió “Tan caliente”

“Tony” gimoteó Steve.

“Sí, sí, te tengo bebé” dijo Tony besándolo por última vez “¿Mi mano o mi boca?”

“Mierda” logró pronunciar Steve embistiendo a la nada. No estaba seguro de sí podría evitar venirse sólo observando a Tony arrodillarse para él. Era mejor ir con la menos vergonzosa opción. “Sólo tócame, por favor.”

“Ok, puedo hacerlo” dijo Tony “No te resistas, vente cuando estés listo.”

Steve rió “Estoy listo justo ahora. Si sólo pudieras tocarme.”

Tony sonrió grandemente “Bien, lo que sea que quieras.”

Él alzó su mano para lamerla y Steve casi le dice que no se moleste, él estaba goteando pre-cum para ese momento. Aun así, fue como una corriente eléctrica cuando Tony usó la palma de su mano para sobar la cabeza de su pene. De hecho, la sensación fue tan intensa que casi se vino.

“Tony” gimió alto patéticamente, una súplica en sí misma.

Por fin, Tony cerró su mano alrededor de la polla de Steve. Muchas de las fantasías de Steve tenían como punto principal las manos de Tony, pero no se compraban en nada como sentir aquellos ágiles dedos alrededor de él. Él placer incrementó tan rápido que fue incapaz de detenerlo.

“Eso es” arrulló Tony comenzando a bombear su miembro “Sólo déjate ir, está bien, te tengo.”

Aún no había terminado la oración cuando Steve se vino, su orgasmo tan fuerte que sus rodillas cedieron y él tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros de Tony.

“Oh Dios” jadeó mientras que Tony lo sostenía luego del orgasmo.

“Está bien bebé” dijo Tony besando su boca gentilmente “Lo hiciste genial, hermoso”

Steve emitió una pequeña risa, él había durado sólo dos segundos aunque francamente aquello no le importaba.

“No, en serio” habló Tony “Una de las cosas más hermosas que alguna vez vi”

Y justo cómo se suele hacer en los ‘trabajos manuales’, Tony alzo su mano y lamió un poco del semen de Steve de sus dedos. Claro que aquello no fue un intento de hacer algo sexy, él sólo estaba curioso de saber cómo sabría Steve o algo así, sin embargo aquello golpeó con deseo el estómago de Steve de nuevo.

“Jesucristo” dijo mientras Tony limpiaba su mano. Oh, él había atrapado el interés de Steve, y ahora él estaba haciéndolo para mostrarlo, sus ojos brillando con travesura.

“¿Qué? No tenemos mucho que limpiar.”

“Pudiste haberlo pedido.” Dijo Steve abriendo uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón y alcanzando un pañuelo que colocó frente al rostro de Tony.

“Miren eso” dijo Tony tomándolo “Preparado para todo.”

“Lo intento” sonrió ladino Steve

Él no estaba seguro de estar listo para caer rendido por Tony, pero parecía que estaba sucediendo.

Ellos arreglaron sus ropas, Tony bromeando acerca de cómo Steve llenaba todo de semen y luego él lo estaba acallando, besándolo, cuando golpearon a la puerta

“¿Steve, Tony?” se escuchó a Clint “¿Nadie está muerto ahí, verdad?”

“Mierda” maldijo Steve

Tony, por primera vez, parecía encontrar todo divertido aunque se las arregló para contestar.

“Si, Clint, un segundo” gritó. Luego habló dulcemente, sólo para él “Vamos Steve, hora del show. Vamos a dales el informe de lo que sucedió ayer para que pueda ver lo bien que luces en mi cama” le dijo Tony con un último beso mientras intentaba arreglar su cabello “¿Estás bien?”

“Sí” dijo Steve y sin poder resistirlo, haló a Tony para besarlo nuevamente “Vamos a hacerlo.”

Tony asintió, luego se giró, tomó una respiración profunda y abrió la puerta con un ademán.

“Ok, suficiente” dijo mientras pasaba al lado de Clint dando zancadas “Vamos a recibirlos en la base y eso es todo.”

Steve frunció sus cejas, ellos nunca habían acordado hacer ello.

“Espera un minuto” dijo Steve siguiendo a Tony “¡Esa es una mala idea!”

“¡Oh, Dios!” murmuró Clint siguiéndole y caminaron a grandes pasos a través de la nave hasta llegar cerca de la salida.

“¿Tienes algo mejor, Cap?” preguntó Tony girándose y caminando a través de la rampa “Porque estoy listo para escucharlo”

Lo peor de todo era que Steve no tenía idea de qué hacer con Quill y su equipo.

“Vamos Steve. Amigos, que vienen desde espacio exterior,” añadió Tony “Será divertido.”

Steve rosó sus ojos “Nosotros ya tenemos amigos de Asgard, estoy bien con ello”

“Estoy ofendido” le dijo el mapache a Quill “¿Que somos, un cero a la izquierda? Si no somos bienvenidos, deberíamos irnos.”

Aquello envió a Steve una punzada de dolor pues esas personas habían ayudado a salvar la Tierra después de todo. Él suspiró, finalmente cediendo.

“No, no, está bien. La base de los Avengers es lo mejor que tenemos.” Dijo a lo que Tony sonrió ladino.

“¿Viste? ¿Fue acaso tan difícil?” dijo Tony girándose y uniéndose al resto del grupo “No le hagan caso, él es sólo un viejo cascarrabias. Será divertido.”

“Nunca dudé de ello ni por un minuto.” Dijo Quill haciéndole ojitos a Tony.

Fue afortunado de que Steve sólo se acercara demasiado a Tony y le mirara en lugar de darle un golpe en la cara. Quill debió haber sentido el cambio entre ellos ya que sus ojos saltaron rápidamente de Tony hacia él, y luego de vuelta a Tony.

“Hay diversión y _diversión_ ”* dijo Steve con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tony se volvió y por un apretando brevemente su muñeca “Tranquilo, tigre”

“Oh, claro, diversión sana” dijo Quill dándose cuenta de lo posesivo que estaba siendo Steve “Eso está bien”

Tony sonrió “Ese es el plan”

Natasha se acercó enarcando una ceja a Steve. Claramente ella también lo había captado lo era un poco vergonzoso. Por meses ella le había estado insistiendo en que hiciera algún movimiento y no lucía impresionada que haya necesitado que el mundo casi acabase y de un chico claramente interesado en flirtear con Tony para que lo hiciera.

“Los peces gordos nos esperan” dijo ella.

 “Ok, gracias” respondió Steve “Avísenme cinco minutos antes”

Nat asintió, revisando su teléfono, probablemente analizando la situación.

“¿Puedo hablarte un segundo, capitán?” preguntó Quill caminando de regreso a su nave.

Steve frunció el entrecejo -no había nada que decirle al chico- pero asintió y le siguió. Tony parecía perplejo también pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y fue hasta donde estaba el traje lo cual fue un alivio. Steve siempre prefirió que Tony tuviera su armadura cuando estaba en el campo.

“¿Qué sucede, Quill? No podemos negarnos a dar el informe y lo siento pero de verdad esto durará mucho tiempo.” dijo Steve.

“Oh no, está bien. Sólo no quiero estar en la lista negra del Capitán América.” Comentó mientras se removía en su sitio. “No sabía que tú y Tony-”

“Es nuevo” interrumpió Steve. Muy, muy nuevo.

“Ok, genial. Es sólo que parecía que él correspondía a mis avances por lo que yo no sabía que ya estaba contigo.”

“Esta bién, Tony es su propio jefe, no necesita darme ninguna justificación”

“Claro, claro” dijo Peter asintiendo seriamente.

“Awww, cariño. Estoy conmovido” susurró Tony en el oído de Steve a través del comunicador, lo que causó que suspirara divertido. Por supuesto que él estaba escuchando todo ahora que estaba de nuevo en el traje.

“Algo que deba saber acerca de tus amigos” preguntó Steve.

“Son buenas personas. Probablemente con oscuros pasados, lo cual yo no debía haber mencionado, pero no quiero que pienses que estoy escondiendo algo. Pero, como dije, son buenas personas, lo juro. Ya hemos salvado a billones de personas antes, ya sabes. En Xandar. Debí haberles pedido una carta de recomendación.” Steve estaba acostumbrado a los balbuceos, pero esto era demasiado. “Aunque no sé si sea posible pero será genial si pudiéramos responder preguntas como quienes somos y de dónde venimos como grupo. Gamora podría darles a todos la ley del hielo y una mirada aniquiladora, lo cual no sería bueno, creo yo. Y Nebula, bien, digamos que aún estamos trabajando en Nebula y que es menos propensa a atacar de lo que una vez lo fue. Kraglin es un buen tipo, no hay problemas. Rocket es el único que entiende perfectamente a Groot por lo que lo necesitas para traducirle. A pesar de lo confiable que puede ser, te lo advierto, Rocket es brutalmente honesto y generalmente rudo. Él no se comportará sólo para complacer a unos oficiales terrestres. Y Drax probablemente no entienda lo que le están preguntando, algo así como una barrera del lenguaje. Entonces, yeah. Me gustaría estar ahí y traducir lo que ellos dicen entre líneas si se puede.”

Todo estaba cercano a ser un atropello, y aun cuando ellos lucían como una pandilla de desadaptados, actuaron realmente heroicamente y Steve daría lo mejor para reconocer su desempeño y de ser posible mantenerlos como un grupo. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de cuánta importancia él tenía en el seguimiento de su comportamiento.

“Veremos qué podemos hacer” dijo.

“Gracias” dijo Quill ofreciéndole su mano para estrecharla.

Steve respondió amablemente pero no pudo evitar darle un fuerte apretón al final que hizo que Quill se removiera.

“Oh, y para aclarar todo” dijo Steve “Yo no comparto”

“Yeah, lo tengo” dijo Quill abriendo y cerrando sus dedos cuando Steve dejó ir su mano.

“Oh Dios, Steve ¿Te estás comportando así por mí? Estoy conmovido.”

“Cállate, Tony” dijo Steve alto, no importándole si esto revelaba que Tony había estado oyéndoles. Dejó a Quill sin entender bien lo que sucedía* mientras bajaba la rampa.

“Diría que me folles, pero no sería nada justo para ninguno de los dos ya que no puedes ahora mismo.”* Se burló Tony

Steve sacudió su cabeza divertido “Te callaré luego” prometió.

Clint estaba caminando junto a Steve, probablemente con el ETA*, pero si se lo preguntaban, estaba haciendo una mueca. Tal vez pensando de que Steve estaba hablando con Tony.”

“Ni siquiera quiero saber por qué dijiste eso” dijo Clint haciendo gestos como si fuese a apagar su auricular y huir de lo que sea de lo que estaba sucediendo. “Oh, y no tenemos tiempo. Ellos ya llegaron.”

“No te preocupes” le dijo a Clint “Todo estará bien.”

“Más que bien” dijo Tony, esta vez no a través del comunicador privado “Podría decir que es un fantástico día.”

“Definitivamente” concedió Steve, sonriendo cuando Tony aterrizó a su lado. Caminaron juntos a través de las S.U.Vs negras que transportaban a Furry y a quién sabe quién más.

Habían vencido a Thanos y salvado el mundo. Finalmente estaban juntos. Y si tenían suerte, el papeleo no duraría tanto y ellos podrían volver a casa… para _más_. Para hacerlo todo. Para siempre.

“Y aún no termina”

Si Steve estaba a su lado, esto nunca terminaría.

 

(Fin)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *The Man= el Presidente  
> *Greener than Hulk (juego de palabras) Más verde que Hulk (Claramente)  
> *There’s fun and fun” “Hay diversión y diversión” (Referencia a que existe el divertirse de pasarla bien entre amigos, y el divertirse de pasarla bien específicamente con Tony)  
> *In the middle of the cargo bay: sin entender bien lo que sucedía (En las nubes/ confundido ante la situación)  
> * I'd say make me, but it wouldn't be fair for any of us that you can't follow through (no sería correcto traducirlo literalmente, por lo que decidí dejarlo en ‘Diría que me folles, pero no sería nada justo para ninguno de los dos ya que no puedes ahora mismo’)  
> *ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival) Tiempo estimado de arribo 
> 
>  


End file.
